


Shelter from cold

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homelessness, M/M, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Snowed In
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: 风急雪骤，没人能在外头挺过一晚上。彼得知道这不是什么好主意，但即使是死侍也该有人照顾他。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torchestogether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchestogether/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shelter From Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953877) by [torchestogether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchestogether/pseuds/torchestogether). 



> Because I think this is from an orphan account, so I took the libety of translating this, if you are the author and you don`t like your fic translated, please contact me, I will delete this.

彼得把脖子上的围巾又紧了紧，加快了赶回公寓的步伐。风无情地吹刮，刺痛他的面颊，从鼻腔灼烧进肺管。天气预报说明早天气才会变坏，但它显然错了。雪已在地上积了一层，归家路的危险系数一下高了不少。他好几次都差点在结冰路面上滑倒，但感谢被增强过的反应能力，总算还没真的摔出去。

一个多小时以前他就想下班走人了，可老板整周都不错眼珠严防死守，彼得每朝门口瞟一眼，就招来凶神恶煞的一瞪。哦，他诅咒自己，怎么就把蛛网发射器落在家里了呢？要是带过来了，又何苦在人行道上寸步难行？早该到家了。一想到暖洋洋的家，他就把眼镜往上推了推，低头顶着风，努力走得更快些。

快到了，回家我就给自己弄一杯最最丰盛的热巧克力，浇在爆米花桶里？他想着，努力屏蔽掉周身肆虐的风雪，然而小巷里的一声巨响叫他停了下来。蜘蛛感应告诉他可能有人遇到了危险，但他快速扫了几眼，却一无所获。也不是每个响动都代表着混战或者犯罪吧？

他把围巾扯到下巴上头，打算再度出发，但又有砰的一声传来，然后是什么人的闷声咒骂。他整颗心都渴盼着公寓的温暖，那么近，几分钟之内他就再不必受寒冷侵袭。假如他是这城市的其他人，也许就能将其抛之脑后，径直回家。有时候他也希望能回到过去，走在街上只用管好自己的事就行，但现在不一样了。制服虽说没穿在身上，但也不像是需要它的情况。没迹象表明有什么犯罪行为，听着更像有人喝多了找不到路，或者流浪汉在找吃的。即便不是蜘蛛侠，他也是个正直的人。此外，事态危险起来之前，蜘蛛感应会提醒他的，而到目前为止它一直很安静。

“喂？”彼得喊道，有些紧张地压低了声音。“你还好吗？”

小巷尽头有张床板咚地一下倒了。它本来靠着个垃圾桶，结果倒下来之后又带翻了几个纸板箱跟防水布。某个人气呼呼地咕哝了几句，最终发出幼稚的悲鸣。好吧，现在没法就这么回公寓了，他只努力装着忘了这件事。外头的雪太冷了，睡在这儿实在不安全。虽然行动计划还没想好，不过必须得帮帮对方。

彼得慢慢走到巷子尽头，故意把脚步声弄得很响，争取不吓到那个人。“我不会伤害你的，只是想帮忙罢了。能出来和我谈谈吗？”

“咱们认识他！”那个声音激动地小声说。

听起来有点耳熟，但他一时想不起是谁。他在几英尺外停下，等待着。那人拖着步子来回走着，不时发出短促的自言自语，最后，倒塌的床板上飞出个瘪盒子。随后是一个人影，从这团乱糟糟的东西里挣出来，像条落水狗似的抖了抖身子。

“你不是Spidey。”那人摆了摆手指，头也跟着摇了摇。

彼得睁大了眼。他该想起来的，一同行动的时候，就是这个声音在耳边喋喋不休——虽说已有好几个月没听见过了。那个男人站起来，看向彼得，头茫然地偏到一侧。他那红黑相间的制服破破烂烂的，干涸的血块凝结在上面，能看到里面的皮肤。永远这副模样的面罩无声无息盯着他，应该是在等待回应。

“我是彼得，”他应声，而后马上陷入反省，怎么能把真名告诉佣兵呢？他没打算揭穿自己蜘蛛侠这层身份，但把真实信息透露给像死侍这样的人也不是很明智。

面罩下的眼睛不知怎地眯了起来。彼得实在搞不清楚，这人是怎么办到戴着面罩还摆出那么多表情的？正常人遇到臭名昭著的佣兵，一般会马上转身逃跑，但他装不出害怕的模样，甚至可以说，他还蛮享受跟他一起行动的。

“你的声音听着像我一个朋友。我以为你就是他。”死侍告诉他。佣兵很少做自我辩白这种事，所以今晚的确古怪极了。他笨拙地倒换着两脚，好像想不出接下来该怎么办了。

“对不起。”他不知道下句话是打哪冒出来的，“外头太冷了。你需要找个地方过夜吗？”

死侍的嘴震惊地张大。他明白这不像是人们对待佣兵的正常反应。即便两人呆在一块的时间有限，他也能意识到其他人始终对佣兵抱有深重误解，他也同样深深仇视自身。这或许是漫长的时间之中第一次有人对他流露出一丝善意。

“你怎么回事？”这可不是彼得期待的答案。“你没看新闻？你没可能不知道我是谁，为什么还想让我这种人呆在你家里？”

这观点有力极了，但彼得从未感受过佣兵有什么威胁。他们两人的关系虽充满试探，但始终友好。战斗中他也永远能够放心依靠他。当然，知道这些的是蜘蛛侠，彼得·帕克属于看到他就会发抖的范畴。彼得明白这一点，但他无法容忍自己坐视朋友——部分情况下的——在暴风雪夜睡在街头。

“我知道你是谁，”彼得承认，“我还知道，你不像报纸编造的那么邪恶。”

死侍尖讽地大笑，“哦，我可不觉得。要是你真听说过，保准哭得像个小婴儿。”

彼得一眼看穿了他的防御机制，“这些我也听说过，对我来说不重要。”

佣兵看上去全然困惑了，仿佛在想事情怎么会是这种走向？没什么好惊讶的。让他惊诧的是他对陌生人的那份小心，感觉到之后他更难过了。死侍过去可能做了很多不好的事，但那并非全部。他整个人生都是在忍受痛苦，那么多的痛苦，可他仍然尽力去做一个好人。彼得在想，他只是需要另一个人平等的对待罢了。

于是他转过身来，示意佣兵跟上他。“来吧，我的公寓离这儿不远。跟我一起去，还能有老套恐怖片跟垃圾食品招待你。要是你睡得太早，我会尽量不让你的手插进某杯水里，但不能保证哦。”


	2. Chapter 2

再没有比这更糟糕的决定了。彼得一边摸索着门锁，一边腹诽。从巷子到这里的路程并不长，但两个人都一言未发。他都不知道死侍竟然有把那些源源不断的废话憋回肚子的本事。佣兵在他身后几码不远不近缀着，似乎仍没放下戒心。

咔嗒一声响，彼得推开了门。他大踏步走进去，表现得毫不拖泥带水。死侍不会轻易信任没见过的家伙，任何出格的动作或言语都可能使他如惊弓之鸟般返回寒风中。他把灯打开，扭过头看门。那个佣兵直直杵在走廊里，手指神经质地颤抖，仿佛下一秒就要拿起他的武士刀杀出一条血路来。他的排斥显而易见，但不管怎么说还没有落荒而逃，彼得整颗心都更加喜悦起来，他向他伸出手。

“走廊里没有免费热可可，你得过来些。”彼得语速放缓，仍是面带微笑，慢慢走过去脱掉外套、摘下围巾。他始终慢悠悠的，不让自己看上去带半分威胁。然后他把衣物在墙上的挂钩挂好，转身走进厨房。给死侍施加压力是下下策：佣兵已经在楼里了，让他按自己的步调来可能最好。紧张成这样，是多久没人愿意同他呆在一起了？彼得感到一阵酸涩。

他从橱柜里拿出两个马克杯，烧上一壶水为热可可做准备，一边轻声哼着歌一边寻找其他配料。轻到几乎没有的脚步声在身后响起，他不禁无声咧开嘴。他不断找事干，不让手上闲着，给身后的家伙足够时间习惯这里。水烧开了，他很快冲了两杯热可可，还分别挤了一大坨奶油在上头。

“搞定了，”彼得宣布，转身递过去一个杯子，“不过还很烫，慢点喝，好吧？”

死侍接过马克杯，仍然没吐一个字，即便被彼得吃惊地望着也没抬眼。彼得还是有些困惑于佣兵不寻常的缄默，但他决定不要起头，而是走到客厅，往沙发上一坐，打开电视，招手以示邀请。漫长的几分钟后，佣兵跟了过来，小心翼翼在他旁边坐定。

“想看什么？这儿应该有世界上所有的烂恐怖片，许多季电视剧，可能还有几部蹩脚的特工电影。怎么样？”彼得喝了口热可可，开口问。

“为什么做这些？”这是他唯一的回答。

彼得瞥他一眼，皱起眉，“像这种天气，我习惯窝在家里看电影。不是每个人都这样吗？我不想挑你不喜欢的？”

一阵自我贬低的大笑，“你明白我的意思。要是你打发时间的方式是和一个臭名昭著的佣兵并肩坐着看电影，那你要么是智力有问题，要么是跟我一样疯。你为什么做这些？为什么带我进你的住处？给我热可可？这是作者还没跟我说的什么计划吗？”

“作者？”彼得思索着回答，“好吧……我就当没听见，随便吧。其他的我不是解释过了吗？外面正刮着暴风雪，我不想你睡在一堆垃圾下头，被几天后哪个清洁工从冰里挖出来。我的食物足够，房间也宽敞，我不明白为什么不能分享给你？”

“噢，他绝对是跟咱们一样疯。我不喜欢承认你说得对，”死侍自言自语，“咱们随时都可能被斧头砍死。我就不该听你的进来，哪怕他的声音特别像Spidey！”

彼得呛着了，杯子也没拿稳，热可可洒了一地。他抓起昨晚点外卖剩的几张餐巾纸把地板擦干净，假装没听到最后那句话。“我不是连环杀手，死侍。放松点，要是我真在你头顶举起斧子，你再跑也来得及。不然就赶快选部电影，否则我就故意放些巨难看的东西给你。”

死侍气势汹汹站起来，一步蹦过去检阅架子上的碟片。他仔仔细细地研究过它们，最后怪叫一声，抽出一张原地蹦了蹦。他把光盘推进去，而彼得拿起盒子瞅了眼，对标题嗤之以鼻。

“狮子王？认真的？”他笑出了声。

“怎么可能有其他选择？要是你觉得我没法整个跟唱下来，那就大错特错了，Petey。”佣兵一边夸耀，一边把自己重新扔回沙发上。

画面开始出现，彼得无奈又喜爱地摇了摇头，靠回沙发。那一刻他感到前所未有的满足，只是说不出原因。

“韦德·威尔逊。”第一首歌没放多久，彼得就被这个声音吓了一跳。他疑惑地瞥向佣兵。那是死侍的真名没错，他从未听他亲口说过，但对其他超英超反来说也从不是秘密。彼得没想到会从他本人嘴里知道这件事情，现在他甚至不是蜘蛛侠。“我的真名，谢谢你。”


	3. Chapter 3

外面的雪花于寂静中大片大片落下，平日里喧嚣的车水马龙声已经消失了。这座城市在暴风雪之下渐渐步入一种平静安宁的氛围，彼得从小就喜欢极了。他看到窗台上的雪越积越厚。

两人看了几部迪士尼的片子，又转向哈利波特。轮到彼得选电影的时候，他仿佛能从中感受到美妙的冬日气息。

整个公寓看起来好像飓风过境，汽水空罐和脏盘子在四周高高堆满，毕竟百年难遇的电影马拉松得用足够奢侈的垃圾食品来配嘛。几小时之前，他们加热了冰箱里所有的披萨卷、玉米饼跟炸薯条。这代表要是明天路况还这么差，就得艰苦跋涉去商店囤食物，但这值得。

现在大概是凌晨三点，筋疲力尽的两人谁也没从沙发上起来。电影继续在屏幕上放着，他们顶着这噪音顽强地打瞌睡。彼得发现同死侍……韦德一块靠在沙发上睡觉并没有他脑补的那么诡异。不如说一切都恰到好处。

韦德在睡梦中轻轻笑出了声。他把面罩卷高到鼻子上，以便施展风卷残云的吃饭速度。借着电影昏暗的光，彼得能看清那些他知道却从未见过的伤疤。皮肤很红，数不清的锯齿状疤痕盘踞其上，有些看起来深而可怖，有些则随着时间流逝而褪色。佣兵自己说起来的时候，总把自己形容成套着制服的怪物，惹人厌恶，最好永远别让人看到内容物。那一小片皮肤裸露在外，他没有脑补过，却也没有被引导着去恐惧厌恶。他只想抚过每道伤疤，能缓解哪怕一丝疼痛也好。

察觉这一点之后，他从沙发上直挺挺弹了起来。哪怕从一开始他就知道韦德是个危险人物，更听说过那些为钱杀人的不死传闻，他还是喜欢跟佣兵合作，同他仿佛多年老友般彼此打趣。哪怕对于加入复仇者联盟的计划来说，和雇佣兵的关联可能会……但无论如何，他都把韦德当成朋友。可是朋友会像个变态似的想爱抚另一个朋友的脸吗？

睡意顿时被抖得一干二净。他的手指绞在一块，拼命努力要把这想法合理化，告诉自己没什么大不了。韦德翻了个身，头歪向一边，正好面朝着彼得的方向。他想挪开视线，胸口却被什么噎住了。他想靠过去些，这点距离轻而易举便可跨越，打破它不会有多困难。他只要微微一低头，就能把嘴唇贴在那终于见到的、无遮无挡的皮肤上。

“你是在盘算把我杀来当晚餐？是这样没错吧？”韦德的声音让他骤然惊醒，从沙发上重重摔了下去。

“什么？不……我没有……不是这样！怎么可能？”彼得听见这些话从自己嘴里冲口而出，然而剧烈的心跳声更大，他羞愧难当。天啊，他发现我盯着他看了！他什么时候醒的？还是一直没睡？！上帝啊，我真是个讨厌鬼。但是“朋友”这个词还是？很有说服力，哪怕在这档子事之后。我百分百相信。

“吓坏了？想不出什么好食谱？我可以帮忙，我不是特别喜欢吃人，但刚刚的确吃了你所有的墨西哥卷饼，这样才公平些。”韦德跃跃欲试地拍着手，给后知后觉露出微笑的彼得一个大大的笑容。

“对，我叫你来那会儿就已经想好了。一个大学生的预算只能买点冷冻食品和拉面，我得有创造力。大额优惠券我也不喜欢，所以只能选择吃人啦。”彼得笑着接话。他更该担心这个事实：唯一能理解他幽默感的人是个疯狂的佣兵。

两个人傻笑着，像两个大龄儿童，熬夜到神志不清，还吃了一堆油腻的零食。彼得脸都笑酸了，但还是停不下来。

而后韦德突兀地陷入沉默，身体紧绷，隐隐流露出威胁的气息。彼得深吸一口气使自己平静，看向佣兵。他似乎正和脑海中的声音争吵，呼吸都变得急促有力，手掌大大张开，随即紧握成拳。彼得知道这就是他决定逃走抑或战斗时的模样。有一种惊慌显现在他脸上。

“韦德……”彼得低声说。

“我的面罩，”韦德咆哮道，“我的面罩还卷着。你刚才在看我的脸，是不是？”

彼得向他伸手，企图让他平复，“我没想过要把它脱下来什么的，我没去动它。”

韦德猛地站起，粗暴地拽下面罩遮住脸。“这不是重点！你看到这下面是什么了，也看到我有多恶心了。我打赌你肯定迫不及待想瞧瞧这可怕的怪物是什么样，对吧？你邀请我来就为了这个，病态的好奇心？满意了吗？有好故事讲给朋友们听了？”

彼得也站起身，回瞪向他，脸气得通红。这些指控满含侮辱，远非事实，他的拳头在身侧颤抖，只想给他脸上来一下子。“你怎么能这么说？我绝对不会做出那些事，我根本就没想过！你知道我不是那种人，韦德。”

“我不知道，”雇佣兵干涩地笑了笑，“我不认识你！而一个陌生人又为什么邀我回家？现在一切都说得通了。我得找个新对话框，现在脑子里那些都他妈没用。就算你的声音像Spidey又怎么样？！那也不意味着我该像个害相思病的少女那样和你私奔。”

而后韦德转身向窗边跑去，在彼得还没来得及反应之前，就推开窗户，一跃而下，从他视线里消失。彼得冲过来，抓起沙发底的蛛网发射器探身望去。下方街道空无一人，行人留下的脚印混杂交错，抹去了韦德所留下的任何踪迹。


	4. Chapter 4

公寓此刻只剩下彼得自己，他焦躁地踱来踱去，每隔几秒就回头看看窗户，迫切地想听见某人爬回来的声音。他已经准备好去追韦德，向他解释没必要为外表或做过的事羞愧，至少在他面前不必这样。

他没法攻击韦德的论点，它们都站得住脚。他并不知道彼得·帕克，跟他回公寓也只是因为认出了彼得的声音。而把真实身份守口如瓶的人是彼得，并不是韦德的问题。要是他知道跟他坐在沙发上的是蜘蛛侠，或许情况就会不同，或许就会相信他没抱什么坏心思。

要是不必把两重身份分得那么清楚该多好啊，他不知第多少次这样想。梅姨心疼着他身上经常出现的瘀伤，他却只能咽回舌尖上的话，不让真相从字里行间流露出来；还有那个总吼他拍的蜘蛛侠不够多的老板，让他明白下自己在冲谁吼该多容易啊；格温，她知道他的双重身份，最终却付出了沉重的代价。彼得整个余生都将背负她死亡的罪恶感。

他的生活对生命里的其他人而言过于危险，然而韦德已经是那世界的一部分了，他完全晓得会面临什么。同时还有一件显而易见的事——韦德不会死，他不会陷入比平时更凶险的境地了——他为自己这么想而自责。当然，把秘密托付给“话唠的雇佣兵”或许不太稳妥，但总比一步都不踏出去强。

太阳逐渐升起，光线缓缓照进公寓，仿佛是要填补韦德离开之后的空白。通宵之后的身体精疲力尽，但他的脑子却飞快思考着如何解决自己造下的麻烦。韦德此时可能在任何地方，这佣兵非常擅长人间蒸发，若是他不愿被发现，彼得永远也找不到他。最好的办法就是让韦德自己回到他身边，而非追赶，否则佣兵会将其视作威胁。

他从笔记本上扯了张纸，写下几个潦草的大写字母：韦德，我这有薄饼，还有给你的解释。Spidey。

现在只希望韦德还在附近，能发现字条，别有什么陌生人看到来敲他的门。他把它贴到窗玻璃上，强迫自己退回沙发，裹紧毯子。他下定决心要不错眼珠盯着窗外，可惜积累多时的疲惫最终席卷上来，他觉得自己正打起瞌睡，尽管极力阻止，却还是很快陷入了忐忑的睡眠。

室温似乎变低了些，彼得缩在毯子里打了个哆嗦。他偏过脸埋进沙发，迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着。实在不该看着电影就睡着了，否则现在就能在温暖的床上躺着，而不是憋屈地窝在沙发上。多糟糕的主意啊。

等等，他的眼睛突然睁圆。他该等韦德回来的，结果却睡着了！我睡了多久？妈的！要是错过了，他又走了怎么办？我在自欺欺人吗？他多半不会回来了。他怎么可能会一直盯着这里，怎么可能看到那条蠢透了的标语啊？

彼得翻身坐起，把毯子拉得更紧些，好像在床上似的毫无顾忌生闷气。眼镜去哪儿了？绝对是睡着的时候碰丢了吧。他选择放弃，眯着眼，磕磕碰碰走回自己的房间。

花了整整几大秒，他的大脑才理解了房间里等着的是什么。他勉力眨几下眼，即使没戴眼镜，却还是认出了眼前的那个人。

韦德，坐在床边，红黑相间的制服显得鲜明至极。他双手紧攥着床单，仿佛即将爆发，但身体的其他部分却像是被击垮了。他的腰弓得低低的，头也垂着，盯着面前的地板。彼得惊得倒吸一口气，就好像从来没见过这个人一样。

“你回来了。”彼得最后只小声说了这么一句。他靠在门边，不知该期待佣兵作出什么反应。

沉默延续了漫长的一会儿。尽管房内气氛紧绷，甚至有些剑拔弩张，但蜘蛛感应仍安安静静的，他松了口气。韦德怒气冲冲，困惑不解，却没有伤害他的意思，至少此刻不会。他决定视其为良好的开始。

“你是他吗？”男人的声音被怒火烧得嘶哑，“你是蜘蛛侠吗？”

格温的死和自成为蜘蛛侠以来的种种危机在他脑中闪过。自第一次戴上面罩之后，孤独就是他最熟悉的东西，而同样的伤痛也在韦德的声音里。他们再也不必孤身一人，只需要一个字就够了。

“是的。”


	5. Chapter 5

他的回答在空中回荡着，压抑的静默被抻得越发漫长。黑漆漆的卧室里，两个人谁都没动地方。他的坦诚会反过来成为对付他的武器吗？这种恐惧把他钉在原地。他希望韦德说点什么，知道了这个秘密之后，他会做些什么？佣兵从不是吞吞吐吐的人，因此这份沉默就使人不安极了。

他想上前一步，但韦德定然会将其视作威胁。佣兵现在还没离开床边，这让人还心存希望。他本可以再次夺路而逃，但却一动不动，甚至根本看不出他有没有听到彼得的回答。

“他一直都知道我们是谁，但就是不打算透露身份。”佣兵生气地对自己小声说。预料之中，所以他的反应才会迟缓。这就是韦德处理事情的方式。脑子里的声音既是理性，也是疯狂，它们无休无止地争斗。那场实验给佣兵留下无法抹去的疤痕，扭曲他的思想，更造就了它们——直到它们完完全全变成韦德的一部分。

彼得打心底里感到难过，是他的行为导致了这一切。要是他早些信任韦德，这场混乱本是可以避免的。他过去那么沉迷和佣兵一同行动，甚至每次分别之后都生出对下次的期盼。这城市里超英和义警有很多，都叫人尊敬，叫人向往，然而韦德却永远能让事情有意思起来。那些时候他会想起戴上面罩的初衷。他记得那并非不做不行的艰苦工作，他只是喜欢在楼宇之间穿梭，抓抓坏人，同时丢下几个蹩脚笑话或辛辣的嘲讽。

复仇者们若是知道他和死侍的关系，多半会惊诧万分，但那是因为他们没法看清佣兵究竟是个怎样的人。是的，韦德杀过人。许多人，这无法否认。他本就以此谋生，又干得出色，正义的复仇者自然而然将其视作罪人。他们不会探究韦德的过去，也不会看到他弥补过错的努力。佣兵始终在和自己作斗争，做更多好事而非坏事试图扭转局面。彼得承认，他做大部分好事的方式都值得商榷，但努力值得欣赏。作为蜘蛛侠，他也犯下过不少错误，他明白没能担负起这身制服的责任会带来怎样的罪恶感。

一阵尖锐的笑声刺醒了他。韦德站了起来，身躯依旧紧绷，他缓慢地拍了几下手，头歪向一侧，面罩后投来嘲弄的目光。一阵恐惧顺着脊椎流窜下来，但他仍坚持着，勇敢地直视那冰冷的眼神。

“真是个好笑话，Spidey。”他的声音平静中暗含威胁，“一直以来，我都以为咱们是朋友。不是特殊的人没法把死侍骗成这样，嗯？你是打过赌吗？赌我多久才能反应过来？或者能把我玩弄于股掌之间到什么程度？”

“什么？不，韦德，不是——”彼得激烈地摇着头。

又一声刺耳的笑打断了他，“哦，不，光为了打赌多蠢啊。我随时都可能杀了你，要是死了，多点钱又有什么用？不，我懂了。这是加入复联的投名状，对吧？我一直都把他们当成那种会霸凌人的兄弟会呢。让我猜猜，要是你把我骗进去或者或者干脆让我自愿被抓，他们就发一套漂亮的新制服还有个大大的A字徽章。哦，祝你在丢掉自己的位置之前，还有时间骗来个新的可怜傻蛋。”

彼得无法再忍受这恶意的讽刺了。即便这些指控没一个是真的，却依然刺痛。韦德怎么会觉得他能做出这种事呢？

“停！别说了！”他激动地脱口而出，“要是只有这样才能成为复仇者，我会叫他们所有人滚。我绝不会做的，永远不会，你知道的。这不会改变任何事情。你了解我，韦德。”

“不是！”佣兵双手捂住耳朵，头剧烈地前后摇晃，好像想凭这个阻止真相渗透进来似的。

彼得向前迈了一步，他们之间的距离只剩几英寸。“你的确了解。很抱歉没有早点把名字告诉你，我做不到。只要一把秘密透露给什么人，他就会遭遇不幸。我不能让这种事再次发生。你是我的朋友，我本以为是在保护你，但你其实不需要我来保护，而保密更是没必要……我现在才明白。没有什么针对你的邪恶计划，从来都没有，只是个蠢货罢了，没法躲在安全的面罩后面，就躲在摄像机后面。”

韦德只是不停摇着脑袋，低声念叨。他开始来回踱步，不时停下来踢一脚旁边的东西或大声咒骂几句。

“至于另一件事，你也搞错了，”等韦德又转过身来的时候，彼得轻声开口，“面罩卷上去之后，我也没有觉得你恶心，更没有什么病态的好奇。我盯着你看不是为了讲给别人听，是在想象亲上去会是什么感觉，蠢货。”

听到这话的人一个踉跄，撞上了彼得的桌子。书掉了一地，立着的玻璃杯也翻倒了，他紧紧扶住桌沿，稳住身形，没有回头地开口，“我没想过能有人比我更疯。”

彼得哼了一声，翻了个白眼，“你还是最疯的那个，在我还没找到机会给你个极其尴尬的吻之前就先一步逃了，但即使是之后你说不定也会自己跑路。”

韦德转过来直勾勾看着他，他觉着脸上的红晕迅速蔓延开来，在那探究的目光之下变得更深了。谢天谢地，房间依旧暗的很，有某种东西令人窒息。

“疯子和白痴。”韦德笑得就像个白痴，抑制不住地笑弯了腰。

彼得困惑地皱起眉头，下一秒就被猛地按到墙上。韦德大步跨过房间牢牢抓住他，蜘蛛感应却还是一声不吭。他反应过来，自己没有受到攻击，心开始怦怦直跳。哇哦，这种开始真不错，白痴。韦德双手扣住他的屁股，好像害怕他随时都会跑掉似的。而他则抚过佣兵的胸膛，环住脖颈。他们这样站着，谁都没有动，额头紧贴在一块，重重喘着气。

“摘掉面罩吧，”彼得小声说，极度渴望着打破那层隔开他们的屏障。

韦德颤抖着叹息一声，“我不想把你吓跑，Petey。”

彼得尽可能轻柔地抚摸面罩的边缘，“求你了，我哪儿也不去。”

韦德不情愿地抬手去摘面罩，喉中发出几近呜咽的低哑响动。彼得则盖住那只手，温柔地引导它向上去，缓缓露出下面伤痕密布的肌肤。韦德任面罩飘落到地板上，躲开彼得的眼睛，紧盯着上方的墙面。

彼得终于看到了韦德，无遮无挡的。那皮肤千疮百孔，没有哪一寸是完整无缺的，看起来疼极了。他过去或许拥有的茂密头发在实验结束之后都消失得无影无踪，只裸露着布满伤疤的头皮。彼得知道韦德内心深处的伤痛，但还没见到过他声称的制服下的怪物。他终于得以看到这几十年来饱受疯狂与孤独折磨的人明亮的双眼了。

然后他伸手抚上他的面颊，抚过那些坑坑洼洼的伤疤，韦德明显畏缩了一下。自上次有人与他这样无拘无束地接触有多久了？他的心脏也跟着缩紧。韦德死死闭着眼，嗫嚅出一连串含糊不清的句子，但丝毫没有要挪开的意思。

“还是哪儿也不去。”彼得柔声说。

佣兵的眼睛震惊地张开了一秒，就一秒，然后彼得便仰头压上他的嘴唇。这个吻很短，如蜻蜓点水，只是想看看对方会有什么反应。他稍微分开一点，额头仍靠着他的额头，感受着唇上吹拂的粗重呼吸。那神经质的低喃声会再次响起吗？他等待着，然后等来一个重重的亲吻。再没什么试探了，只有暴风骤雨。彼得发出呻吟，紧紧搂着韦德的脖子，另一只手按着他的下巴，把他拉得更近。

这感觉恰到好处。他将小心翼翼隐瞒许久的暗恋和盘托出，而后得到了叫他头晕目眩的回报。韦德的胯部顶向他，两人的硬物相互挤压、摩擦，他的喉中不自觉溢出呻吟。

他稍微用上一些力气，手按上男人的胸膛轻推，直到他膝盖弯撞上床沿。两人同时倒吸了一口气，韦德低头看他，眼中有些无法言喻的东西。而彼得的回答是一把扯掉衬衫，随手丢到地板上，扬起得意的笑脸。哦，但愿这样能瞅着更自信些，别像他脑补的那么尴尬。然后他解开腰带，一起褪掉外裤跟内裤，韦德的眼睛瞪得堪比鸡蛋那么大。与其被看成装模作样的小孩儿，我还不如一步到位呢。

韦德的手迟疑着放上腰带，却止不住地颤抖。彼得发现了，在皮带扣解开之前按住他的手。“嘿，没关系。不想就不用做，好不好？随时都可以停下来。”

回答他的是一阵近乎歇斯底里的笑声，“我不想停下，Petey。真的真的—不想，但你会的，看过这件漂亮制服底下是什么糟烂玩意之后，你就要叫着逃走了。现在看起来还没那么有冲击力。”

彼得想给所有这么说过的人照面来一拳。“以后我会证明你是错的，但是这次，怎么做才能让你感到舒服些？摘掉面罩已经是巨大的进步了，所以想留着其他部分也没关系。嗯，说不定可以……你懂的，简单一点……”他大胆地伸手去碰那团鼓囊囊的东西。

佣兵发出一声野兽般的咆哮，手上却极轻柔地把彼得推到床上。他飞快拉开裤子拉链，脱到一半，再次压上彼得的身体，赤裸肉体直接接触的感觉使两人都吸了口气。他瞥向佣兵的阴茎，它和其他皮肤一样伤痕累累，然而他现在满心只想着要更近点才好。他向上拱着，急切地去蹭韦德。

他们接吻，翻滚，彼得忘了时间，激动到头晕目眩。他索求着更多，更多摩擦，更多接触，更多韦德。于是他果断结束当下这个长吻，深深喘上一口气。韦德的嘴还微张着，眼睛睁大，看起来竟然有些羞怯。

“我要你……”彼得张口便说，但没说出后半句就住了嘴。过去想跟格温这么做的时候，哪次不是被笑话了？多荒谬啊，我又不是个羞涩的小处女。等等，为什么我现在会想到这个？快别去想了，帕克！你要把气氛都毁了！

如果真有人清楚脑内争论是什么状态，那只能是韦德。他多半是注意到了，以一个长吻将那些自嘲从他脑海中驱散，年轻男孩缓缓被安抚下来。他听见佣兵在床头柜里找着什么，接着单手耍杂技一样带回润滑剂跟避孕套——然后全掉在床上了。我等下会记得想想他是怎么知道我把它们放在哪里的。

韦德开始做起扩张，持续吻着他，以分散最初的不适。那些手指轻柔到像在对待什么易碎品，对第一次来说实在是惊喜。鉴于平时的粗暴举措，他原以为佣兵这次也会很快，但实际过程却满怀爱护，他欣喜地吐了口气，仰头接吻。起初有微弱的刺痛，但很快就转化为另一种感受，让他压向韦德的手指、渴求更多。

手指抽出之时带来的空虚感使彼得不由自主发出哀鸣。韦德的目光恰对上他发亮的双眼，这是继续之前的最后确认。彼得的回答是将下身向前送去，韦德一下扯开避孕套的包装，迅速套到硬挺的阴茎上。

开拓最初的疼痛不可避免，但韦德把动作放得缓到不能再缓。没过多久，两人便找到了节奏，抽插极慢，却很深。这胜过彼得所有幻想中的疯狂场景。它有所意味。他再次用掌心描绘过韦德脸上的伤疤，希望能把它们刻在记忆里。两人都带着某种从未期待过能再次找回的平静凝视着对方。

极乐之后是心满意足，他们精疲力尽地躺到一处。彼得的脑袋靠着韦德的胸膛，注视着窗外好似无休止的风雪。这一次，没有佣兵的笑话或呓语，曾刺痛过彼得的寂寞也不知何时消失不见。


End file.
